une rencontre inattendu
by blackeyeswolf
Summary: quand le cruel william tavington n est pas si cruel et tombe amoureux d'une rebelle ( oui dans cette fiction pas de sexisme les femmes on le droit de se battre ), quand il essaye de s' allier avec benjamin martin , ( il n a pas tué ses fils bien- sur mais c 'est un autre officier des dragons vert le colonel stappelton (certains personnages n'existe pas)
1. Chapter 1

elle se trouvée dans les donjons de lord Cornwallis , elle était la enchaîné comme une bête , elle attendait le moment ou l'on viendrait la prendre pour la pendre . un colonel des dragon vert entra , il était blond doré , trés grand environs 1 m 90 , il avait les yeux brun ,  
rasé de prés avec la tresse obligatoire pour les dragons vert .  
- je suis le colonel Stappelton des dragons vert , je voudrais savoir premièrement ou sont vos chefs? qui sont ils ? le nombre des miliciens ?  
- je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez , je suis juste une fille de charlestons et ne connais aucun milicien .  
(il lui sourit ,et la une douleur fulgurante la lança sur sa joue droite )  
- petite idiote vas tu me le dire , je sais au prés de source sur que tu aide les milices en les soignant , les nourrissants et en les défendant , un de met informateur ma même dit que tu avais tué pas moins de cinq hommes de l' infanterie parce qu il faisais peur soi disant a un mioche dont le père et parti pour une cause et la mère arrêter pour trahison a la couronne  
donc vas tu me répondre ou je dois demandé a mes hommes de s' occuper de vous  
- vas te faire foutre je ne te dirais rien tu peux m'exécuter direct

-a c'est ce que tu crois  
( il la prit est commença a la frapper de ses bottes cuire il continua jusqu'à ce qu elle commence a perdre conscience )  
- wilkinson aller me chercher tavington  
(20 minutes plus tard )  
- vous m'avez demandé colonel  
-oui , je voudrais que vous vous occupiez du prisonnier faite le avouer toutes les infos qu il a sur les milices , les continentaux , et faite moi un rapport tous les jours et n essiter pas sur les moyens de persuasion  
- bien mon colonel  
( point d vu tavington :j entra dans la dite cellule et découvrit une femme très mince d'environs 20 ans , blanche mais alors très palle , les était petit a peu prés 1 m 60 , blanche au yeux noisette , elle était couverte de bleus et de contusions , mais qu'est ce qu il lui a fait cet idiot de stappelton )  
(point de vu de la fille : enfoiré de stappelton , merde en vla un notre , il est grand mais plus petit que Stappelton il fait 1m70 -1 m80 il a des cheveux noir a reflet brun , il est plutôt bien battit et a des yeux qui vous travers l'âme d'un bleu intense et attirant , il s'approche , il est là pour me faire mal )  
- eux ... vous êtes une femme  
- finement observer ( merde tu aurais du la bouclé))  
(il se mit a sourire bizarre )  
- vous avez une trés bonne répartit mais faite attention avec qui vous l'employer mademoiselle  
-eux... :0  
-comment vous appelez vous mademoiselle  
- ... vous d'abord  
- très bien je suis le colonel Tavington des dragons vert a vous  
- Roze  
- roze c est votre nom ou prénom?  
-et tavington alors !  
-mon nom et vous  
-mon nom et c est quoi votre prénom tavington ?  
- les dames d'abord  
- jeanna a vous  
- william je reviens je vais chercher quelque chose pour vous  
- je vous previens colonel je ne dirais rien sur les milices  
- oh , j avais juste envie de discuter  
-ouai c est ça  
- attendez j 'arrive  
( point de vu tanvington : non mais qu est ce qu il m arrive depuis quant je suis gentil et surtout avec un prisonnier non une prisonnière charmante avec du caractère ola je dérape , je me demande si elle a manger , je lui apporterais ça , ainsi que des soin , enfoiré de stappelton on n a pas le droit de boxer une femme même prisonnière , sa vas au de la de l'honneur et ça se fait pas )  
( pdv de jeanna : non met que ce pas se t il dans ma tête pour lui répondre a celui la il y a truc qui vas pas )  
( tavington , revient 30 min plus tard )  
- je vais en lever vos chaîne si vous essayez de vous échapper je vous tue sur le champ  
- très bien colonel( il s ' agenouilla a coter de moi et enleva mais chaines)  
- je devrais vous les remettre quand je partirais  
- venez a la table je vous apporter de quoi vous nourrir  
-c est très gentil mais je ne vous dirais rien  
- ne vous inquiétez pas se n est pas pour sa que je vous nourris  
( je m' approcha et m assise en face de lui , je vis l'assiette qui contenait un ragoux quelconque et le dévora)  
- pourquoi vous êtes gentil avec moi  
- a vrai dire j en sais mais se que je sais c est stappelton n avait pas a vous frappez , c est indigne d'un dragon vert  
-o k mais de toute façon tôt ou tard je mourrais  
- oui comme tous le monde dite moi connaissait vous la ferme en dehors de la ville  
- pourquoi pour aller les tues  
- oui et non car si i que femme et enfants nous n les tuerons pas  
- ce que je vais vous dire est capitale pour vous écouter est ne le dite a personne , de toute façon dite le a stappelton et il ne tiendra pas conte de mon avertissement  
- qu est ce dont ?


	2. Chapter 2: l'avertissement

- dans cette ferme habite Benjamin martin et ses 7 enfants  
- 7 enfants bon sang  
-oui , bref , il est réputer comme le héros de fort Wilderness  
- fort Wilderness n est ce pas la bataille entre nous , les français et les indiens , et ou la bataille est devenus un vrai carnage  
- oui c est ça , mon avertissement et le suivant , laisser la famille et le père tranquille car si vous osez touché a l'un de ses enfants il vous tuera avec autant de sauvagerie qu'a fort Wilderness  
- pourquoi me dite vous ça je suis votre ennemi il me semble  
- vous m'êtes sympathique et je veux éviter de perdre un compagnon de discutions aussi intéressant soit il  
- merci , je retiendrais votre avertissement

(quelque lieux plus tard dans la ferme des martin , benjamin s'activer a soigné son fils et les soldats qu il soit britannique ou non)  
- père les tunique rouge !  
- thomas reste avec tes frères et sœurs.  
(il sortit est se dirigea vers le lieutenant d'infanterie )  
- merci d'avoir soigné les soldats de sa majesté  
- c est normale  
( il entendit des chevaux lançait au gallos , il les a reconnus avec leurs tuniques rouges au bord vert , leurs bombes a plume verte , l'officier devant était blond et grand avec des yeux noisette c est tous ce qu il a put voir)  
- lieutenant , brûler la maison , la ferme et le bétail garder les chevaux pour nos dragon et emmener nos blesser au prés de notre chirurgien  
- colonel c'est brave gens ont soignés les nôtres  
- lieutenant faite se que je vous dit  
- colonel un courrier officiel des rebelles  
(le colonel se tourna vers benjamin le regard plein de rage )  
- QUI EST Responsable DE ça ?  
(un blanc )  
-QUI a FAIT ça !  
- moi colonel ,c'est brave gens mon aider , j'étais blessé et il mon soigné  
( je te supplie gabriel tait toi je t'en supplie)  
( tavington regarda la scène , il était peut être colonel lui aussi mais ce n'était pas ses hommes c'étaient les hommes de stappelton , il ne lui avait rien dit a propos de l'avertissement de jeanna , en croyant qu'il allait s'abstenir du a blâme de lord cornwalis mais il sut que non )  
- soldat emmener cet espion pour qu on le pende  
- colonel c'est un soldat en uniforme , vous ne pouvez pas le prendre pour un espion  
- j n est pas dit qu on aller le prendre , j ai dit qu on aller le pendre  
- colonel il a raison cet homme est un soldat de l'armé régulière  
- tavington fermer la ou je vous fait fusiez  
- bien colonel (il le regarda droit dans les yeux sans les baisser)  
- emmener le  
(les tunique rouge pris gabriel , et commença a lui attacher les mains a un chariot )  
- père il faut que vous interveniez  
-surtout tait toi thomas  
( il n'écouta pas son père et fonça vers gabriel pour le délivre , a ce moment là stappelton tira)  
- NONNNNNNNNNNN! THOMAS (gabriel et benjamin s'écrièrent en même temps )  
- petit imbécile  
- colonel stappelton c'est indigne des dragons se qu vous venez de faire seras la plus grosse erreur de votre vie  
-tavington fermer là ( il le frappa et tavington tomba de cheval )  
(stappelton partis au gallos laissant tavington en retrait)  
(benjamen tenais sont fils mourant dans ses bras et regarda sont fils aîné être emmener par les anglais et vit aussi sa maison partir en fumé , il laissa les enfants avec le colonel et partis chercher sont armement et il en sortit avec )  
- toutes condoléance pour votre enfant  
- par ou sont ils aller (il le regarda avec des yeux digne d'un animal sauvage )  
- pourquoi vous aiderez  
- vous avez essayer de l'empêcher de tué mon fils et c est pour ça que vous êtes toujours en vie dite le moi maintenant  
- il retourne au fort , et pour ce là il longerons la rivière  
- samuel , nathan avec moi margarette reste avec le colonel ton frère et ta sœur tient si il bouge tue le (il lui lança un pistolet déjà charger ) je revient dans quelque instant .


	3. 3 quand le passé rencontre le présent

benjamin se dirigea a travers le bois a coté de chez lui avec c'est deux fils , il savait parfaitement ou coupé pour les rattraper pour le rattraper , il avait a sa disparition 6 fusils et 2 pistolets ainsi que sa fidèle hacher de guerre quelque instant plus tard il se positionna en hauteur les deux enfants étaient derrière un arbre mort avec deux fusil a la main , leur père derrière un arbre également  
- nathan tu tireras sur les officiers en premier dans l'ordre décroissant samuel quand tu auras tirer tu rechargeras l'arme de ton frère , je tirais en premier nathan tu seras les reconnaître  
- oui père  
- oui père  
ils se mirent en position est comme l'avait dit benjamin commencèrent a tiré sur le capitaine , le lieutenant , et les sous officier , a un certain moment benjamin n avait plus de munition il dut se battre avec un couteau et sa hache , tranchant gorge et carotide au passage , puis un tunique rouge pris gabriel en otage et il lança sa hache qui alla droit sur le soldat et le toucha en pleine tête nathan et samuel descendirent vers gabriel pour le libéré et virent leur père massacrer un jeune soldat qui était en train de fuir laissant sa rage , son amertume et sa tristesse transparaître , ses enfants étaient a la foi choquer et terroriser .  
(20 minute plus tard ils rentrèrent à la ferme , et trouvèrent un certain colonel racontant des histoire a des enfants a peuré )  
- et qu'est il arrivé au soldat ( dit william )  
-il réussît a sortirent les enfants et l'épouse du brasier  
- et ensuite (dit margarette )  
- il partit d'Europe pour s'installer sur un îlle ou aucune guerre existe  
- ou ça ( dit william )  
- dans le pacifique loin des français et des conflits  
- margarette c'est comme ça que tu braque quelqu' un  
- pardon père j aurais du continuer mais william et zusane pleuré est ne voulais pas ce calmer je savais pas quoi faire (des larme commença a perler dans ses yeux , elle était entrain de cracker ) c'était thomas qui savait les calmés , les comprendre et il leurs raconter des histoires quand ils avaient peur (elle pleura )  
- ne t en fait pas margarette on vas s'en sortir tous ensemble ( il se tourna ) quant a vous je ne sais pas quoi faire de vous  
- vous pourriez me laisser partir  
- non vous les avertiraient de se que j ai fait et ma famille serait en danger  
- elle est déjà en danger , je pourrais dire que je ne sais rien et que j'ai fais un détour pour réfléchir a mon acte inconsidérait pour tenter de sauvé un enfant imprudent  
- vous seriez près a mentir pourquoi  
- parce que une de mes connaissance ma dire qu il valait mieux vous avoir pour ami que pour ennemi  
- qui est ce un traître  
- non elle n a rien dit de compromettant a propos des continentaux ou des milices  
- elle , ne serait ce pas jeanna roze dont vous parlez  
- si vous la connaissez  
- oh que oui une jeune femme de caractère , têtue comme une mule et complètement dingue en matière de combat  
- vraiment . ..  
- oh que oui des qu il s'agis d'enfants ou d innocent elle est capable de décapiter un homme sans la moindre difficulter  
- comme est ce possible ?  
- elle sait entraîné jour et nuit jusqu'à ce qu elle y arrive  
- elle n utilise aucun fusil ou pistolet ?  
- non elle en a horreur que vas t il lui arriver  
- tand qu il ne trouve personne d'autre pour les informés elle est sauve mais après ...  
- elle sera pendu  
(tavington le regarda avec le regard lourd de sous entendu et triste )  
(benjamin , s'éloigna avec lui et dit )  
- ne me dite pas que vous êtes tomber amoureux d'elle  
- eux... non (il se mit a rougir ) je dois partir ou mes dragon me chercherons  
- pourquoi n ont il pas intervenus  
- ce n'étais pas mes dragon , les mien sont au camps et me suivrez jusqu en enfer  
- ah , et les dragon qui sont venus  
- c'était ceux de stappelton et se ne son pas des vrais dragons mais des mercenaires  
- ok et qu elle est la différence  
- sa je vous le dirais a notre prochain rencontre  
- et pour jeanna  
- sa c est mon affaire je m en charge  
- elle vous a vraiment taper dans l'œil  
(il partit au grand gallos vers le fort de lord cornwallis)


	4. 4 des aveux tous feu tous flamme

- ou étiez vous passé tavington  
- je réfléchissais a mon acte d'insubordination de tout a l'heure  
- quant avait vous déduis  
- que j'étais très stupide (ou plutôt vous vous avez stupide )  
- c est très bien si nous voulons gagner cette guerre il faut être cruel , brutal  
- oui mon colonel  
- aller au prés de la prisonnière  
-très bien  
- de toute façon elle n en a plus pour longtemps  
- comment ça  
- notre lord bien aimer ma demander au petit de l' amener chez elle et de brûler la maison  
- ah pourquoi cette décision attife  
- on a un nouveau mouchard fidèle a la couronne  
- a bien voulez vous que j aille lui annoncer  
- si sa vous plais allez y  
(il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte )  
- colonel demain vous serais avec moi pour l exécution  
- bien mon colonel  
(il sortit et se dirigea vers ça cellule )  
- tien bonjour colonel ou plutôt bon soir (lui dit elle avec un sourire lumineux )  
- jeanna j ai quelque chose a vous dire (je me mis a coté d 'elle et lui enleva ses chaîne )  
- je .. vous eux ...  
- je sais je vais mourir demain (jeanna lui mis la main sur le visage qu elle voulait tend touché ) ça ira colonel  
- non sa n ira pas je ne les laisserais pas vous tuez comme ça je ne leur permettrais  
- wiliam , vous n y pouvez rien stappelton a donné l'ordre et ne vous inquiétez je suis prête a mourir  
- comment pouvez vous dire ça vous êtes jeune , jolie et bourré de caractère comment pouvez vous dire ça (dans ses yeux bleu se lisaient tristesse et colère )  
- wiliam des que j ai commençais a aidé les milices et les continentaux je sauvais que j'allais mourir , dite moi comment c est passé votre viste chez benjamin  
- pas bien stappelton a tué l un des enfants , j ai essayé de l'en empêche mais il m a frapper et je suis tombé de cheval  
- que c est il passé ensuite  
- il a tué une brigade de l' infanterie lui et deux de ses fils pour sauvé sont aîné d une mort certaine  
- gabriel , donc c est thomas qui est mort , ils ont toujours était proche l'un de l autre  
- oui c est ça  
- et que faisiez vous pendant ce temps là  
- je racontais des histoires au cadet , il y avait deux fillettes blonde et un jeune garçon brun  
- suzane , margarette et william  
- oui  
- donc c est samuel et nathan qui on aider benjamin  
- comment les connaissais vous autant  
- après que mes parents sont mort ils m ont aider a m en sortir seul j ai vécus un an chez eux et après la guerre c est déclarer j ai du grandir et aider ceux qui en avez besoin , j ai du apprendre a combattre comme un homme , et a boire comme un homme , a monté a cheval comme un homme  
- a boire comme un homme  
- peut être je vous le montrerais dans une autre vie  
-non je vous sortirais de la je vous en donne ma parole  
-william (les larme montée elle allait cracker et elle le savait , elle se laissa aller sur l'épaule d celui qu elle aime ) ce que je vais vous dire et la pure vérité (elle baissa les yeux et dit ) je vous aime  
- oh jeanna (il la sera tous contre lui ) moi aussi je vous aime c est pour ça que je veux vous sauvé  
- william pitié ne me faite pas cette promesse ne me laisser espérer je me suis préparer a mourir ne me donner pas de faux espoir  
- je vous ais fait une promesse et je la tiendrais (il l embrassa et du remettre ses chaîne comme a chaque fois )  
(il partit vers sa tente les larme aux yeux , ce n est pas lord cornwallis qui a ordonnée de la tuée c'était cette enflure de stappelton )


	5. deux êtres, deux sauvetages

(tavington avait prit sa décision il allait la sauvée quoi qu il lui en coûte , il devait y réfléchir et paufiné les détails de son plan .)  
6 heures plus tard  
- tavington il est temps  
- bien mon colonel  
- allait la chercher et faite la monté sur un cheval  
- mon colonel pour éviter de gaspiller un cheval pour une prisonnière pourquoi pas la faire monté avec l'un d'entre nous  
- tavington , il n'y a que vous et wilkinson pour cette exécution  
- wilkinson vous ne participer pas a l'exécution  
- non je doit mené une enquête sur le dénommé fantôme  
- très bien colonel je pourrais la faire monté avec moi  
- comme vous voulez tavington  
(ils entrèrent avec wilkinson et dit )  
- il est temps  
- oui il est temps (je le regarder avec les larmes aux yeux je savais que j allais mourir malgré la promesse qu il m'a fait hier , au moins j aurais eu le temps de lui dire que je l'aimer )  
ils emmenèrent muni de chaîne  
- vous montrerais avec moi (il la regarder avec distance de crainte que quelqu ' un s'aperçois du fait qu il l aime comme un fou )  
- colonel se n est pas une tache de votre rand  
- SILENCE ET FAIT SE QUE JE VOUS DITE  
- bien ... colonel.. ( a ceux moment là wilkinson était a deux doigt de se faire dessus tel un enfant apeuré )  
- bien ( il aida jeanna a monter , puis monta lui même sur le pur sang anglais de couleur noir a reflet brun comme les cheveux de son maître )  
ils galopèrent jusqu'à charlestones et arrivèrent devant une petite maison toute blanche peinte i pas longtemps c'est une maison modeste se trouvant en périphérique de la ville  
- colonel les ordres du colonel stappelton son de l'enfermer dans la maison et de brûler celle ci  
- je le sais mais je n est pas l'intention de suivre cette ordre digne d'un barbare ( il se retourna et lui tira dessus avec son pistolet et commença a galoper vers la forêt mais wilkinson n'était que blesser il tira sur tavington qui tomba également , jeanna ramassa et rechargea le pistolet visa et tira entre les deux yeux de wilkinson puis elle se dirigea vers tavington )


	6. une aide présieuse

elle l'examina le cœur lourd , elle prit son poignée le cérat et trouva sont pouls elle fut un peu soulager mais il fallait se dépêcher , il avait tenu sa promesse , et elle devrait s'a quitter de ça dette envers lui , elle le mis sur le cheval qui d'ailleurs n'avait pas bouger , elle alla près du cheval et le força a s'agenouiller elle suréleva tavington et le mis ventre contre l'encolure du cheval , elle le fit se relever et monta également derrière tavington qui était inconscient( bien sur elle avait pris la clé de ses chaines sur le cadavre de wilkinson) , elle dirigea l'étalon jusqu'à une rivière , elle savait où se trouver la milice du fantôme qui n est autre qu un vieille ami , bref elle fit longé la rivière a la monture du colonel , elle doit la longea sur près de 5 km , puis la traversa et se diriger vers l'ouest ou se trouve les ruines d'une église et de sont cimetière , avant ça elle a arrêter le saignement de tavington qui était blesser sous la clavicule mes na touché aucun organes vitaux quelques instant plus tard elle était en train de traversser la rivière et aperçus l'ancienne croix et derrière elle se trouvait deux hommes , l'un était jeune a peu prés 19 ans , blond grand comme son père , l'autre était plus vieux a peu près 40 ans , brun et grand comme son fils a coté de lui il se retourna arme a la main  
- j ai besoin de ton aide  
- jea..jeanna c'est bien toi (a ce moment là ses vinrent vers lui )  
- qui est ce fantôme  
- j'avais donc raison c'était bien toi  
- jeanna au dernière nouvelles tu allés être brûler vive  
- jenna la jeanna , qui a vécu avec nous durant 1 ans  
- bonjour gabriel  
- benjamin toute mes condoléances pour thomas mes j ai besoin de ta protection le temps que je soigne cette homme  
- c'est l'un des notre ( dit un homme avec un accents français )  
- non pas l'un des vôtres , il est colonel des dragons vert ou l'était  
- QUOI LAISSE LE MOI JE VAIS LE Saigné CE BÂTARD  
- non tu ne le touchera pas tan que je serais vivant  
- du calme jean , quel est sont nom , tavington  
- fait le descendre de cheval je vais t aider a le soigné  
- merci benjamin  
(il m aida a descendre tavington de son cheval et coucha sur une table inoccupé il commença a retirer son uniforme , sa chemise et comme je l'avais dit il était très très bien foutus mais je m'égare )  
- comment c est il c'est fait blesser  
- en empêchant l'un des dragons a me brûler vive  
- a donc c était pas une rumeur  
- non et stappelton a fait accélérer les choses  
(tavington ouvrit les yeux et vit benjamin entrain de tripoter sa blessure il voulut bougé mais je plongea mes yeux dans les siens et dit )  
- ne bouge pas ou tu vas lui faire perdre la balle  
(il me regarda et se calma instantanément )  
- père je me demande comment il fait pour pas hurler  
- il a vu pire gabriel et a connu pire et de plus il est colonel chez les dragons vert il a pas itéré a montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse  
- BENJAMIN POURQUOI L aidez VOUS C EST UN DRAGON VERT UN PUTAIN DE DRAGON VERT  
- parce qu il a tenté de sauvé thomas  
- et ma sauvé aussi donc fermer la jean  
- COMMENT CETTE FEMME OSE ME PARLER COMME CA  
- par ce que elle a été élever comme un homme maintenant jean fermer la  
(le dénommé jean partit et renversa plusieurs chose au passage . pendant ce temps benjamin acheva de recoudre tavington qu il lui ne bougea pas d'un scilles et continua de regarder jeanna , ce jean avait raison les dragons son devenus plus que cruel )  
- sa y est jeanna j'ai soigné ton colonel  
- ce.. ce n'est (puis le regarda et vit l'humour , la douleur et la curiosité dans se regard bleu acier et su se qu elle du dire ) merci benjamin je te le revaudrais tot ou tard  
- ne t en fait pas jeanna moi aussi j avais une dette vis a vis de lui  
- merci benjamin (il lui souris) qu en a toi william tu vas te reposer nous resterons ici jusqu' a ce que tu récupéré a moins que ça dérange benjamin ,  
- mais...  
- pas de mais (elle toisa en posant son index sur ses lèvres ) maintenant dors  
(il s'exécuta )  
- dit tu voudrais pas nous donner asile jusqu'a ce qu il récupéré et après je disparaîtrais de ta vie c'est promis (je le regarder avec toute la fatigue qui pesait sur et tous d'un coût il la cérat très fort contre lui pour la rassurer et pour la consoler )  
- tu peux rester autant de temps que tu le désire (je regarda william qui c'était endormit ) ne t 'inquiété pas pour lui nous ne lui ferons aucun mal et en plus il pourrait nous aidé  
-oui mais jean  
- jean et sous mes ordres comme tous le monde ici , il ne lui arrivera rien et si quelqu ' un ose le touché ou te toucher je lui ferait la peau .  
(je lui souri alla installer tavington qui c 'était réveiller des que je posa la main sur lui et l'aida al e déplacer , ils allèrent se mètre loin des autres dans une clairière prés du camp )


	7. une alliance est née

ils se trouvés dans cette clairière tous les deux , tavington était réveillé depuis a peut près une 1 heure et la regarder dormir elle était forte a l'extérieur mais a l'intérieur sommeiller une jeune fille fragile , il ne voulait plus jamais la laisser , il voulait plus que tous la protégée tout d'un coup un jeune garçon qu ' il reconnus comme étant gabriel apparu  
- colonel  
- chut tu vas la réveiller (il murmura c est mot et tenta de se déplacer quand il remarqua que la jeune fille le tenait très fort )  
- colonel nous avons besoin de vous pour des informations  
- j'arrive  
- le premier qui me laisse en plan ici je le lui coupe a l compris  
- eux bonjour jeanna toujours aussi matinal je vois  
- tait toi gab laisse moi le temps de me lever (elle se retourna vers le colonel et le regarda droit dans les yeux )salut toi  
-bonjour jeanna  
- comment tu te sens william  
- mieux mes pas au top non plus  
- je suis quand même contente que ça va un peu mieux  
- bon est si nous y allions  
- oui on y vas ou sinon il vas nous ennuyer toute la matinée  
(william se leva et jeanna le soutenu jusqu'à se qu il lui dise )  
- ça va je vais y arrivé tous seul (il la regarda droit dans les yeux )  
- très bien  
(il se releva tous seul comme il l avait dit . sa tresse était défaite il essaya de la refaire mais sa blessure ne lui permettra pas alors jeanna lui refis comme celle des dragons vert , gabriel avait apporter a william une chemise propre puisque la sienne a du être déchiré pour le soigné, ils allèrent ensemble jusqu'à la croix ou se trouver benjamin , le dénommé jean et john que je reconnu y médiatement ils se retournèrent quand nous arrivions )  
- benjamin tu ne m'avais pas dit qu on aider l'ennemi  
- C EST SE QUE JE ME TU A LUI DIRE  
- taisez vous voyons il peut être une source d'information précieuse donc on lui fait pas de mal c 'est claire  
- oui benjamin pour l instant  
- MAIS POURQUOI  
- jean tais toi et fait se que benjamin te dit  
- john tu n a rien a me dire c'est claire !  
- bouclé la tous les deux ils s'arrivent  
(ils étaient juste devant eux quelque minute plus tard )  
- puis je vous poser quelques question  
- allez y  
- nom ,grade , compagnie  
- colonel tavington des dragons vert  
- qui vous a blesser ?  
- wilkinson le lieutenant du colonel stappelton  
- qui est stappelton  
- le colonel des dragon vert  
- comme vous  
- non pas comme moi  
- commença  
- il dirige les dragons royaliste c'est a dire issu de se pays est non d'Angleterre  
- vous voulez dire que se sont des américains qui font tous c'est massacre  
- oui c'est exacte  
- et votre compagnie  
- elle est issu d'Angleterre et est soumis a un serment pour justement ne pas devenir comme les dragon de stappelton  
- vous êtes plus gradé que lui alors  
- techniquement oui , mais comme il la les faveurs de lord cornwallis , il peut faire a peu près tous ce qu il veux , quand ça concerne les civils , les prisonniers et les espions  
- pas avec les soldat de l armée régulière  
- non ça c est ma fonction  
- AH EST OU SONT CEUX DONT VOUS AVIEZ LA CHARGE  
- en prison  
- EN PRISON OU FUSILLER  
- non il ne sont pas fusiller , il sont en prison mais comme je ne suis plus là pour rappeler a stappelton qu ils sont ma charge , il va probablement les exécutés a moins qu on ne les libères  
- très bien combien sont ils  
- 50 prisonniers en tous  
- vous avais réussi a les maintenir en vie sans qui compte ne les touches(dit gabriel )  
- comme je vous les dit ils étaient ma charge  
- et moi dit moi pourquoi stappelton ma confier a tes soin alors que je ne suis que civil  
- parce que lord cornwallis c est aperçu de la brutalité de stappelton vis a vis de c est prisonniers , alors il lui a en lever la charge des prisonniers  
- ça tu a raison il est brutal comme bourreau  
- comment pouvons nous les libérés ( dit benjamin)  
- de nuit la garde est réduite a deux personnes , 3 dragons et 3 berger allemand  
- et pourquoi c est réduit a ce point  
- parce que je voulais leur permettre de s'évader  
- très bien ou se trouve cette prison  
- a l'ouest du camps a peu prêt a 6 km pour ne pas déranger lord cornwallis  
- il faut a peut près 10 min aller retour du camp a allure normale  
- et pour les dragons  
- mes dragons détestent stappelton car il lance le déshonneur sur les dragons si je vous accompagne il vous laisseront passé  
- très bien tu nous accompagnera alors  
- bien  
- au fait et votre blessure  
- elle ne me gênera pas  
- je vous accompagne moi aussi  
- a non jeanna  
- william tu n as rien a dire a propos de mais choix et dit toi que je pourrais d' être très utile  
- très bien tu viens avec nous mais tu reste avec tavington  
- merci benjamin  
(tavington regarda en l' air et se dit intérieurement qu il ne comprendra jamais les femmes mai en même temps il était heureux qu elle l'accompagne mais n'allait jamais lui avouée )  
- colonel vous avez un cheval  
(tavington porta son pouce et son index a ses lèvre et un sons strident sortat de sa bouche puis quelque seconde plus tard , son étalon noir a reflet brun apparu comme par magie en trotant fierement il avait deux hommes qui le suivant en disant )  
-le cheval c 'est échapper rattraper le  
(le dit cheval s'approcha de son maître est baissa la tête devant lui )  
- comment avait vous fait ça colonel (dit gabriel )  
- les vrais dragon élève leurs chevaux eux même pour qu ils leurs obéisse au doigt et a l'œil  
tandis que les autres voles les chevaux des autres


End file.
